Loaded
by hardays
Summary: "You spilled your drink on me and gave me 1000 dollars to buy a new dress and are you really that loaded?" Multi-chapter AU


A.N. Unfortunately I don't own Naruto. Damn.

* * *

To put it simply, Sakura was having a shitty day. Now, not a normal shitty day where you lose your keys or fall and crack your heel. No, she was having one of those 'everything that could go wrong has gone wrong' kind of shitty day. The kind where at the end you just want to curl up with a tub of ice cream and watch corny movies to drown out your sorrows. Unfortunately, Ino had already made her promise to come out to the club with her as a form of "de-stressing" so she was stuck putting on makeup and a dress instead of sweatpants and a face mask.

As she was getting ready Sakura heard her phone buzz and reached for it:

 _Ino: Make sure to wear the green dress that makes your butt look amazing._

Sakura stared at the phone and chucked it at her bed, already regretting agreeing to this, and she hadn't even left her house yet. While, yes, the green dress did make her butt look amazing it was also silk and the most expensive thing in her closet. Sakura only really wore it to weddings and parties her friends threw that she knew didn't involve large crowds and sweat. Swallowing her complaints and various swear words; Sakura chucked her dress on, grabbed her keys, and headed out to meet up with Ino.

Muttering, she quickly strode down the street towards the Kunai, the best club in Konoha. As she walked towards the club Sakura could only hope her best friend found someone to go home with quickly so she could get out of there and in bed.

"Sakura! Over here!" Sakura turned her head towards the familiar voice as she spotted Ino in all her glory strutting towards her; somehow making 7-inch heels on bumpy pavement look like an easy thing to do, "I didn't think you would make on time with all the traffic."

Sakura shrugged as she and Ino quickly skipped to the head of the line and was waved in by the usher who Ino had an in with, "I would be more concerned with you being late with how long it normally takes you to do your hair Pig," Sakura sniped back.

"Fuck you Forehead," Ino said with a laugh, "my hair is naturally beautiful and you know it."

As they got inside Sakura noted that the club was already packed at 7pm and she mentally groaned, already imagining how crowded it will be as it got later on a Friday night. Sakura hated crowds, especially crowds filled with drunk people hoping to get laid.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks, you find us a table." Ino said as she made a beeline for the bar. Sakura nodded. It was always wise to let Ino order the drinks because she managed to skip the line forming at the bar every time. Once she saw Ino had made her way to the bar Sakura turned towards the tables scattered around the club in search for an empty table. Knowing her luck today, Sakura was ready for all the tables to be full however it seemed as if the clouds were parting because she could see one a little bit away.

Smiling, Sakura started making her way through the crowds when she felt someone bump into her a coldness start spreading down her back, " _Of course, it was too good to be true."_ Sakura thought as she reached behind her to feel the state of her dress. She hoped and prayed it was just a weird blast of air conditioning and not what she thought it was.

Sakura almost screamed when she pulled her hand away from the dress and smelled the alcohol coating her hand. And noting how colorful her hand was she knew the back of the dress was stained and probably unsalvageable. She was going to kill Ino. But first, she was going to kill the person who just spilt their drink on her.

Turning with her scariest glare in place, Sakura could just barely make out the person behind her with a half-empty cup of something the same color as what was on her hand only noting how tall he was and how his black hair was pulled into a low ponytail. Just as she was about to start laying into the guy about her dress and _how much it cost_ the guy started speaking, "I'm sorry miss, I didn't see you until it was too late. Here take this for some laundry service and buy yourself a new dress if the stain doesn't come out," he said as he handed Sakura a bundle of bills. Sakura stood shocked for a moment, before graciously taking the offered bills.

"Sakura! Did you get us a table?"

Sakura startled as she heard her friend and looked around. She spotted Ino wading her way through the crowds and waved her over to where she was.

"Well, it seems you have company so I'll leave you to your night. See you around _Sakura_."

And with that the mysterious man left.

Sakura was still processing what exactly had happened when Ino came rushing up to her, two tall pink looking drinks in hand, "Oh my god! Sakura are you okay? I saw that dude bump into you. I swear if he stained your dress I'm going to be so pissed. It is literally the nicest thing in your closet and-"

"Ino, I'm fine. He said he was sorry and handed me some money to take my dress to the dry cleaners," Sakura said as she started walking to the bathroom to see the damage in a better light.

When Ino and Sakura finally made it to the bathroom, Ino had Sakura turn around to assess the stain in front of the mirror.

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Ino said as she looked over the back of the dress.

"Bad news?"

"You're dress is fucked ten ways to Friday."

Sakura paled and mentally calculated the amount she would have to work extra to buy a new dress for fancy functions, "So, then what's the good news?"

Ino laughed, "Your butt still looks amazing in soaked silk. I'm jealous."

Sakura laughed at that and looked down at her hand, remembering the bills she had clutched in it. She choked and did a double-take. _Did- did that have multiple zeroes?_ Sakura blinked and pinched herself, but the $100 on the bill was still there. Slowly, Sakura moved through the pack of bills slowly counting in her head how much she was holding, "Ino, I know I'm not drunk yet but please tell me you also count $1000." Sakura said as she handed her best friend the wad of cash.

"... who did you bump into Sakura?!"

"I don't know! It was dark and I couldn't make out a face!"

"Sakura, a man hands you a grand and you can't even remember a face?"

"I didn't know it was a grand until we got here, and besides it doesn't matter. It's not like I'm going to see him ever again," Sakura sighed as she leaned against the sink, "Can we just go? My back is starting to get cold and I can hear my shower calling my name."

Ino nodded, "Fine, but I'm crashing at your place and we're getting wine drunk while binge-watching _Grey's Anatomy._ "

"Seems fair. Come on," Sakura said as she linked arms with Ino, "I've got a couple of face masks you'll love that were on sale."


End file.
